


Beyond The Sea Pt. One

by sunNflowers7



Series: Beyond The Sea [1]
Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF, Figure Skating RPF, Ice Dancing - Fandom
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, India, Love, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunNflowers7/pseuds/sunNflowers7





	Beyond The Sea Pt. One

As they walked along the path to their hotel, their hands intertwined. His large hand around her small delicate finger tips. As soon as their hands had interlocked he twirled her around so she was standing in front of him, his eyes ravaging hers.  
“What do you want, right now?” he asked impishly.  
She giggled before answering the question pensively. “I…well, I want you, all of you, always.”  
A smile spread across his full lips, as he picked her up and walked behind a nearby tree. His face met hers in a sincere kiss. It deepened as their tongues met in a perfect dance.  
She wanted him inside her but felt the guilt of being in a public park in a far away place.  
“I love you and I want you constantly Maks. This is the best I’ve ever felt. In my life.” She admitted, blushing.  
“Even with Fedor” he teased, but a frown spread over her delicate features.  
“Of course not. You big oaf! You are…you are the love of my life…” she said this hesitantly but with a knowing smile and steady confidence. She then twirled to the other side of Maks and pushed him against the large tree, bringing his face to hers in a passionate and deep kiss.  
“Take off your shirt” she commanded. He obeyed, unbuttoning it and tossing it to the side.  
“Unbutton your jeans,” she whispered in his ear, blowing in it as the words passed seductively through her lips.  
There in that secluded park, against a tree she went down on him. Loving every second of the arousal and pleasure she brought this man who loved her so dearly. After a few minutes he came and she relished in his release. He was hers.  
They walked back to the tall hotel, which overlooked the squalor of the Mumbai slums it was at once beautiful and tragic, the distant city lights illuminating the shanti towns below.  
In the glass elevator of the Marriott, they made out with reckless abandon, he attempted to unbutton her white shorts but she scratched behind his ear and whispered in Russian “just wait”. As always he headed her request.  
Although to her, elevator sex sounded like fun, even drunk Meryl knew she had to keep a low profile and she already had jeopardized her good standing with sponsors, behind that special tree.  
“I love you so fucking much Meryl Davis.” Maks muttered and repeated in Russian. “Do you know how much it hurts to be away from you even for a day, let alone a week!”, his face contorted into an expression of pain.  
“I do, I guess I’m just used to feeling alone. I have to go abroad so often for competitions.” She grimaced. He started to respond, but she cut him off, “Maks, I have never felt that alone. Hawaii was so amazing at times, but mostly I wished you were there because you’re my everything. I was so lost, my love.” She stroked his bicep. His eyes were glossy at the thought.  
He took her in his arms and rocked her back and forth cherishing her presence in this distant foreign land.  
“I am the luckiest man alive”, he mumbled into her damp hair. The heat and humidity of the foreign country had gotten the best of both of them and their hair and skin was damp with sweat.  
She looked up and kissed him again, giggling. “When I first met you, I never could have imagined being in Bollywood as a couple. I even foolishly thought I wasn’t even your type.” She looked a little downcast.  
“Well, dearest love newsflash, you are exactly my type, as a matter of fact my only type, who I had to buy a ticket to India for so…” his sentence trailed off as the elevator door sprung open on the top floor.  
“What were you going to say?” she was curious.  
“Forget it love, lets get you to bed.” he said this mischievously, his lips curling up at the edges in excitement.  
“Would Gandhi approve?” Meryl said in her most innocent voice. Maks looked at her in horror. “Stop that dear, I’m cute get over it.” She pouted as they walked.  
“I. Cant.” He chuckled and stroked one of her cheeks.  
“Did I just ruin the mood” She was genuinely concerned. He remained silent with a smile on his face until they reached the penthouse suite; he wigged the key in the lock until it clicked.  
She quickly ducked inside and went into the large luxury bathroom slamming the door behind her. He looked startled but didn’t say a word.  
She quickly applied some sultry liquid eyeliner and undid her long wavy hair so it reached down her lower back. She slipped off her shorts and her lace cami, revealing silky black lingerie, which emphasized her muscular posterior and small breasts.  
Her skin had goose bumps; she had been waiting weeks for her fix of Maks, her soulmate and the best lover she had ever been with. Her nerves were running rampant. Seeing a crystal bottle of bourbon on the marble countertop she took a swig before opening the door.  
There he was. Waiting for her. He was naked except for his grey Calvin’s, which accentuated his large bulge. Secretly Meryl wondered how big Val was, because Maks was perfect.  
Maks exhaled deeply. “You are the most stunning gorgeous woman I’ve ever laid eyes upon”. Meryl closed the space jumping on to him and wrapping her nimble legs around his muscular torso.  
“You are…”, she giggled. “You are ravishable!”  
“Well love, in that case ravish me now.” He muttered as he kissed her with lust and desire. She responded by pulling down his boxer briefs and placing both her hands around his toned buttocks.  
“I see you also missed my butt” he mumbled between kisses, before also stroking her own toned and muscular behind. He hooked her lacey thong with his index finger and dragged it down, while setting her gently on the king bed.  
Next thing Meryl knew Maks mouth was covering her in kisses. He unhooked her bra with one hand as the other slid his figures deep inside of her. She exhaled in ecstasy. They were both so turned on it was hard to wait much longer. His mouth moved down until it reached her sex and expertly pleasured her.  
“Baby, what do you want?” Maks asked winded.  
“You. Balcony…NOW”. Meryl was adamant, she had never been more in love or lust ever, and she needed this. He picked her up and took her out to the humid overlook. The lights of the city illuminated their muscular forms.  
He pressed her against the fogged glass sliding door and entered her slowly. She groaned, as he picked up pace caressing her breasts and kissing her lips while whispering sweet nothings in her ear.  
She was overcome with emotion she didn’t know whether to cry or scream in abandon. He fit perfectly inside her in every way.  
“I love you, always” she groaned. “Please never stop”. She came suddenly, her body lurching with intensity and him shortly after.  
“Babe, I never want to. Me and you” he whispered in her ear.  
Naked they both looked out at the night sky as a shooting star or satellite passed by illuminating the darkness.  
“I think that’s a sign. That I should never let you go to Hawaii without me again” Maks chuckled.  
“I think that’s a sign of the best sex I’ve ever had in my life” Meryl retorted confidently.  
“Best balcony sex” Maks joked. Meryl slapped him sarcastically.  
“Yeah right” she winked.  
“Okay, you got me. You are the best I’ve ever had, Meryl fucking Davis.” He looked overwhelmed with emotion. “Just you wait.”  
They went to bed their happiest, large Maks spooned tiny Meryl and their bodies molded perfectly together. Neither of them had ever been this in love.  
Morning came. And the hot sun covered the city of Mumbai in a sweltering heat. Maks awoke before Meryl and cautiously crawled out of their bed. Kissing her as he left.  
An hour later a groggy Meryl awoke. Where was her Maks? Something inside her panicked as she slipped on her lacey nighty and velvet slippers. She did a 360o of the room before noticing a serene Maks standing out on the balcony looking out at the vast city below.  
She stealthily snuck up behind him giving him a kiss on the back of his bronzed neck. It smelled of musky cologne. Then she noticed he was weaning a tux before he abruptly turned around and smiled widely at his ladylove Meryl.  
She was ravishing and he restrained himself from taking her back to bed immediately.  
“Heavens. Why are you out here, and looking so fancy?” Meryl asked bewildered and tired.  
He gently wiped a rogue eyelash off her cheek and kissed it.  
“Because.” He whispered in her ear. “Do you love me babe?” he questioned his eyes filled with apprehension.  
“You know I do” Meryl answered sincerely as Maks slowly bent down on to one knee. His head quickly bowed down before looking up into her green eyes. He was intent as he said the words Meryl had been waiting for.  
He started slowly, “Lovely, breathtaking Meryl, I said it upon first meeting you, and I still believe that (I) Maks would be the luckiest man alive if you agreed to be my wife. I would cherish every….” Meryl sank down to her knees and put one figure to his lips. She responded “I would cherish every moment with you my love. You had me at fucking hello”; she burst into tears and rested her forehead against his. When she looked into his brown eyes, Meryl knew this was the man she would grow old with.


End file.
